divinus_iifandomcom-20200216-history
Raka
Raka is the Plane of Dream. It was created by Ilunabar and receives dreams from all across the Universe, even from other planes, such as the dreams of dragons. In the center of the plane, stands the monumental holy site Arpeggio. Appearance If one were to look into Raka the main feature of the plane would be the tourbillon of colors where dreams happen along with the few dreams that were intense enough to temporarily create floatings islands, globes, boxes and all sorts of weird things. Ultimately however it all dissolves in the storm of emotions spiraling up around the tower called Arpeggio. The flow of dreams changes as it flows up. In the lower and most chaotic parts it is like a messy cloud of colors. In the middle, it starts to take a flow and its looks changes to one of an impressionist painting. Finally, in the upper areas, it starts to crystallize. The “final” destiny of the flow is the “roof”, a crust formed by the crystallized dreams. It is not a still thing, however, the mass moves like living stone and slowly forms towers that try to “reach” the Arpeggio’s core. Arpeggio and the Tounelic reactor At first, dreams flowed randomly through the Raka, some were a cloud of chaos, some conglomerated into crystals, all floated aimlessly. While Ilunabar wanted dreams to be free from any laws except the ones it decides to set that didn’t mean that she couldn’t organize the dream realm itself and guarantee a better variety and quality of dreams. After analyzing dreams and noticing patterns, the goddess came up with a way of dividing those by consistency, closeness to reality and control over the dream, defining the 7 dream-harmonics: Dotty, Reave, Mirage, Fantasy, Solitude, Labyrinth, and Simulacrum. In that scale, there was a clear flow from the potential of the chaos to the stillness of the logic. This led to the design of a tower which would work as the guide for the flow of dreams so it would follow the scale. Ultimately the energy would become so still that it would crystallize in a crust, “The Roof”. The Arpeggio, however, pulls them back in a spiral that eventually reaches a “reactor”. The reactor forces different rules of stagnant dreams to clash, to the point in which so many paradoxes are happening that the logic breaks into pure chaos, which moves inside the tower until it reaches the bottom and is released back to the flow. Ilunabar has jokingly called it “The Tounelic Effect”. The 7 Harmonics of Dreams Starting from the bottom of the tower to its roof: '''Formless Chaos: '''Not in the harmonic scale. Mindless Dream force, unmolded, unused. ↓ Mind starts to influence dreams. '''Dotty: '''Shapeshifting insanity, yet still rooted on memories and thought. ↓ Deeper emotions take the lead of the dreamscape. '''Reave: '''Fears and desires flourish in odd sequences. ↓ Events start to flow in order. '''Mirage: '''Looks orderly, but looks can deceive. ↓ Random changes to the nature of things stop. '''Fantasy: '''The midpoint of the scale, and most common dream. It has internal concistency and oddities are clear cut. ↓ Perceived logic starts to take the lead of the dreamscape. '''Solitude: '''Imaginary things are present, but perceived as part of reality. Here be waifus. ↓ Any change to the rules reality is perceived as odd. '''Labyrinth: '''Almost Reality, but paradoxes and impossibilities are present and quite uncanny. ↓ The dreams start to simulate reality almost perfectly. '''Simulacrum: '''A very convincing reflection of reality. Deeply confusing. ↓ The internal logic starts to become more oppressive than that of reality itself. '''Collapsing Order: '''Unmoving dream with no potential. for change. Category:Location